


Worth the Wait

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Scandal, StaticQuake, regency au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: When Daisy does the unthinkable and tries to run away with the coachman, her father arranges for her to marry their neighbor, Lincoln Campbell. While it is not the match she'd always thought she'd have, things might not be as they seem.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 45
Kudos: 32
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	1. Now - 1815

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts), [daisylincs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/gifts).



> This fic is based on the book A Matter of Class. I read it 10 years ago, so I'm not sure how closely it follows the plot, but that is where the inspiration came from. I've had this idea simmering in my mind for quite some time and when I realized my two favorite SQ shippers had special days coming up this just seemed like the perfect time.
> 
> Even though it might seem like there is some FitzDaisy in the first chapter, I promise there isn't. Chapters alternate between past (between 1805 and 1815) and present (1815)
> 
> Beta'd and encouraged by the amazing @agentofship <3

“Daisy, my flower. Please have a seat.”

Her father had a smile on his face like he always did when it came to her, but her mother, standing at his side, looked far less pleased.

“What is it, papa?”

With her hair carefully styled and her dress neat and demure, Daisy knew she looked every bit the lady. And her father likely thought she was as empty-headed as every other _lady_ of her acquaintance. A facade she went to great lengths to keep intact. 

“I have arranged for your betrothal...to our neighbor, Lincoln Campbell.”

“Mr. Campbell?” Daisy let her emotions play across her face. “I thought you said he wasn’t suitable.”

“No one is good enough for my Daisy,” her father agreed. 

“You were born for so much more. And you chose to bring shame on our family instead.” Her mother’s tone was even, but Daisy heard the tension in it. Jiaying always appeared so regal, the bold colors of her gown, still-dark hair, smooth skin, and tilt of her chin making her look formidable. If it hadn’t been for her background, she’d be a leader among the high-sticklers of the ton. As it was, she was tolerated, if not completely accepted, due to their family’s wealth.

But Daisy didn’t have the same fear of her mother that others did. She’d learned her mother’s weaknesses long ago — her desire for control and unwavering focus on her family and their place in the world — and instead of being pulled into whatever drama was unfolding, Daisy often chose to just escape the house instead. 

Today, though, it was her life that was being controlled, without a single thought for her own desires. 

Daisy straightened her spine as she had been taught by her governess, and looked her mother straight in the eye.

Arranging for her to be married off to their penniless neighbor seemed to be a sort of punishment that Jiaying took pleasure in. It was certainly a more forceful move than she’d made before. Or maybe Daisy had finally gone too far. It was not easy to force Cal’s hand when it came to Daisy. She knew she was pampered and doted on by her father, but it wasn’t as if she was taking advantage of him. He seemed to love every moment of it. 

“My love, this is Daisy’s special day.” Cal moved towards her mother, holding out a placating hand, and her expression softened a little. But when she shifted her gaze back to Daisy it was as hard as granite again. 

“While I am pleased that she’ll finally be doing her duty as a daughter and marrying, I am just worried that she had to ruin herself to do it.”

Daisy gritted her teeth, determined to stay calm for the remainder of the discussion.

“I didn’t ruin myself,” she insisted, twisting her fingers into her skirt to keep herself from fidgeting and drawing her mother’s eye. And she hadn’t. Not technically, anyway. Not that it seemed to matter. 

Her mother let out an unladylike snort. “You ran off with the coachman. And heaven knows why. He’s not even attractive.”

She waved her hand as if that explained everything and gracefully dropped onto the settee across from Daisy, fixing her with a stare that was slightly unnerving.”

“Fitz is very handsome,” she insisted, but at the way her mother flinched at the words, she decided to change tactics. She probably wasn’t supposed to be on such familiar terms with the servants. “And I didn’t run off with him. I merely —“

“My little flower.” Her fathers cut her off before she could finish that thought. It was probably just as well. “We’re just relieved that Mr. Campbell is willing to take you after...well, _after_. Just make sure you don’t run off with his coachman.”

Her father let out a jovial laugh. The kind of laugh it was difficult not to join in on, but she restrained herself given it was her marriage they were talking about. 

“Of course I won’t, papa. I just don’t see why I have to marry him at all.” She batted her eyelashes at him. “Nothing untoward happened after all.”

“Simply because you didn’t have time to more thoroughly ruin yourself doesn’t mean the damage wasn’t already done. You’re just lucky your father arrived in time or you might have found yourself married to a Scotsman with no future at all.”

Her mother gave an exaggerated shiver and Daisy rolled her eyes. Her maid had certainly had plenty of wonderful things to say about a certain blue-eyed Scotsman. It was possible there were some things her mother didn’t understand.

“But I don’t know why I have to marry _him_.” She bit her lip to give the impression she was deep in thought. “He doesn’t have a title, or a fortune.”

“No, he doesn’t.” Her father sighed. “But that’s what makes him perfect for rescuing you from this predicament you’ve made for yourself. I was able to offer him the strip of land with the stream adjoining his property in addition to your dowry and he said yes without a second thought. Of course it isn’t what we’d hoped for, but at least your children will have land to inherit.”

Children. Marriage. Daisy’s head fairly spun at the thought.

“The banns will be read this week and in four weeks you’ll be a bride.” Her father said the words in a tone that brooked no argument. Once his mind was made up there was nothing to be done, so all she did was nod once before standing to return to her room. 

As much as she hated being bartered off without even being consulted, she knew her father was right. She couldn’t show her face in London after what she’d done. But marriage would forgive all manner of sins, and she’d finally be free to pursue her heart’s true desire.

* * *

On the other side of the stream dividing his land from his neighbor’s estate, Lincoln sat in his study, contemplating the marriage contract he’d just agreed to. He’d come out pretty well in the deal. Daisy as his wife. A substantial dowry to refill his family’s coffers, and the land he’d wanted to purchase from Cal for years. 

And all he had to do was get married. 

It seemed so simple, but this was Daisy they were talking about. Nothing with Daisy was ever simple.

There was a knock on the door and his housekeeper entered. “Did you want to look over the menus I put together?”

“Hmmm?” He has been too distracted by the direction of his thoughts, wondering what might go wrong between today and the day of the wedding, that he hadn’t been attending to her words. 

From the smile on her face, it seemed clear that Mrs. Fitz knew exactly what he’d been thinking about. “Menus?”

“Whatever you think is appropriate is fine. I trust your judgement.”

His new housekeeper was young, but she was incredibly organized, had an attention to detail he’d never encountered before...and she’d come highly recommended. His household was secure in her hands and he’d just leave her to it. 

“Of course.”

She moved towards the door just as the butler entered, a silver salver with a single card on it. As they passed each other, his housekeeper and butler exchanged a look that sent a little pang of jealousy through him. The life of a servant may not be ideal, but they, at least, had married for love and not for land or money or any of the other silly reasons the aristocracy tied themselves to another through marriage. 

“What is it, Fitz?”

He was suddenly too weary to even care.

“Oh, ah, an invitation.”

Lincoln furrowed his brow. He didn’t get many invitations at all. And certainly not out here in the country. Maybe it was for a house party and the hostess hadn’t yet realized he was no longer even the slightest bit eligible.

Fitz cleared his throat. “A dinner invitation. From your neighbor.”

That made more sense. He took it from the tray and read the details. 

“Fitz.”

“Yes, sir?”

“Please let the cook know I won’t be dining here tonight. I will be wooing my betrothed.”

“Very good, sir.”

Fitz turned to go, every bit as efficient as his wife, and Lincoln relaxed back into his chair. It was a good thing he had a few hours before he needed to dress for dinner. He’d need to have his wits about him to make it through dinner with Daisy and her parents.


	2. Then - 1805

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As children, Daisy and Lincoln meet at the stream that divides their land whenever they need to escape their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for AOS AU August day 23 - Historical AU.
> 
> Thanks as always to the lovely @agentofship for all of her help! <3

Lincoln dragged a stick as he walked to the edge of his father’s land. It wasn’t actually all that far from the house, but there was a cover of trees and a path that led to the stream that divided the Campbell land from their neighbor. It wasn’t much, but it was all the refuge he had.

And if he was lucky, Daisy would be there too. She was just a silly girl, at least that’s what his father said when Lincoln had mentioned her, but she was funny and sweet. He enjoyed her company. In the way one could enjoy the company of a _girl_. But today he’d have to tell her he was leaving. He didn’t care of course, but he didn’t want her to be sad.

He pushed through the brush to reveal a small clearing near the banks of the stream. He’d helped Daisy make a small clearing on her side of the stream and they’d made a little bridge of stones they’d both found. When they’d first met at the stream they’d each been stuck on their own side, forbidden — him by his father and her by her governess — to cross, but after a few chance meetings they’d devised a way to spend some of their lazy afternoons together. 

That had been three years ago.

He scanned the bank on her side of the stream and let out a heavy breath. She wasn’t here. 

He really couldn’t just sit around and wait for her to appear. But since the sun was still high overhead, it wouldn’t hurt for him to relax for a few minutes before heading back to the house. He was expected for dinner and then he’d be off to Eton in the morning. He deserved a little relaxation.

Lincoln laid down in the grass and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. A few minutes wouldn’t hurt anything.

* * *

Daisy pushed her hair behind her ear, tromping noisily through the wildflowers as she made her way towards the stream. Her anger flared and she struggled to contain it. Someday she’d be able to escape her home. She loved her parents dearly, but the endless parade of tutors and lessons was too much. She’d just wanted a break, a chance to spend the afternoon outdoors and perhaps see Lincoln. Even though he hadn’t as much as mentioned it to her, she’d heard a rumor from the stable boy that he’d be leaving for school. Without even saying goodbye!

But when she’d asked, her mother had given her a set-down. How was she going to catch a husband if she couldn’t sing, dance, play the piano, and paint with watercolors? If that was the way husbands were obtained, then Daisy didn’t want one.

That, of course, had been the wrong thing to say.

She’d have to apologize later, but for now the light breeze and the heat of the sun on her skin felt too good. Her feet took her to the stream. She knew Lincoln would be long gone, probably ready to forget all about her. Her only consolation was that one day she’d be a great lady — probably a duchess or a countess as her mother always said — and she could get her revenge for him hurting her feelings. 

“Lincoln!” She called his name, surprised to see him. Hiking up her skirt, she ran the rest of the way.

By the time she reached his side he was sitting up, combing his fingers through his hair. She reached over and pulled out a leaf. 

“I think you missed something.”

Seeing him and knowing he hadn’t left without a thought had made her happy, but then she remembered all over again that he was leaving. 

“What’s wrong, Daisy?”

“You’re leaving,” she said flatly. 

“Yeah.” He at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “My father is sending me off to Eton. He _says_ it’s so I can meet all the right people, but I think it’s because mother doesn’t want me to see him drink himself to death. Or at least that’s what Cook says.”

Lincoln scratched at his elbow and Daisy ignored the shadow that had fallen over them. 

“What about me?”

“What about you?”

“Who am I supposed to spend my afternoons with? If I’m going to all that trouble to sneak out, it was nice knowing you’d be here.”

As she’d spoken her voice had turned from snappish to quiet and a little sad. He’d been the person she turned to whenever she needed to escape. 

“I dunno. I guess we’re growing up.” He looked up into her face. “It isn’t like your parents would let you come if they knew you were meeting me here.”

He stood up and walked away from her, and she let her anger flare a little bit. She could almost feel it tickling her nerve endings. 

“What does growing up have to do with anything? Nothing has to change. We can always be friends.”

He let out a harsh laugh, a sound she’d never heard from him before. He was her sweet, gentle friend. She didn’t think she’d ever even seen him upset or angry. 

“Everything is going to change.” He shook his head at her. “I’m going away to school, and when I come back you’ll be a lady.”

“I'm a lady now,” Daisy said, straightening up to her full height and trying to use the same tone her mother did when she wanted Daisy to listen.

“Sure. But you’ll be a real lady, with ball gowns and suitors —“

“I’m not going to be a different person just because I’m wearing silk and diamonds.”

She smoothed down her skirt, imagining the kind of dress she’d wear once she was living in their London townhome. 

And after that she’d get to make her own choices. Or her husband would anyway. And she didn’t plan on marrying someone who didn’t let her get her way.

“That’s not all. You’ll be trying to get married. And I’ll finally be old enough to start running the estate. You know my father has been running through his funds.”

“Yes. I had heard that,” she said shortly. She’d heard a lot of things about life in the Campbell household from the second footman. He was sweet on one of the maids and she was an unrepentant gossip. But it wasn’t polite for her to acknowledge that. “Why does everyone think I care about getting married?”

Lincoln looked at her in surprise. “Because that’s what ladies do.”

She rolled her eyes. He’d obviously never really thought about it. Not like she had. Probably because it wouldn’t affect him the same way it would her. 

“I’d just as soon marry you.”

He burst out laughing. 

“What? What’s so funny about that.” She was tempted to stomp her foot, but if there was one thing she’d learned from her governess, it was to pull her emotions inward and not let them burst forth. _Sometimes_ she even managed it. “You will have to marry too.”

“I am going to own all the land as far as the eye can see.”

“Only if you have poor eyesight. Most of the land you can see is my father’s. You’ll have to marry me if you want it.”

“I don’t want to marry you. You’re a _girl_.”

“How do you think marriage works? Were you planning to marry your horse?”

“No. Of course not. I just wouldn’t marry _you_.”

He seemed to understand he’d said something wrong, eyes widening and mouth working without sound. But it was entirely too late. She’d had enough. Enough of being told she was just a girl. Enough of being told she’d have to pretend to be pretty and perfect so someone would marry her. She started to walk away, deciding that was her best option, when he spoke.

“Oh, don’t be like that Daisy. I didn’t mean anything.”

Her temper getting the best of her, Daisy gave him a push and giggled when he toppled into the water. It wasn’t deep enough at that point for him to have any trouble getting out. But at least he’d never underestimate her again. 

Point made, she stalked off down the path back home. 

If she ever saw him again, it would be too soon.


	3. Now - 1815

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Fitz are on their way to Gretna Green when her father catches up to them. Daisy is determined that a wedding happens one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very, very happy birthday to @daisylincs! I hope you have a wonderful day <3
> 
> And all the thanks to @agentofship for helping me pull this chapter together :)

_1815 - a fortnight before_

“Can’t these horses go any faster? At this rate we aren’t even going to cross the border before my father catches us.” Daisy smiled and fluttered her eyelashes, knowing no man was immune to those sorts of wiles.

Fitz rolled his eyes and let out a huff. “It normally helps if your coachman is _outside_ the carriage.”

She exchanged a look with her maid, but Jemma just smiled encouragingly. 

“Fitz,” Daisy said sweetly. “When you’re running away with the daughter of a lord, you have to sit _inside_ the carriage.”

Fitz grumbled a bit, but didn’t say anything more. 

“Gretna Green,” Jemma said, with a clearly fake smile pasted on her face. Jemma was the best maid, and best friend — aside from Lincoln — that she’d ever had. Hopefully her father wouldn’t react too badly to Jemma’s part in the plot. She’d hate to lose her friendship. “You’re going home, Fitz.”

“Not home. Not really.”

“Scotland, though,” Jemma pressed.

“Yeah. Scotland.”

Daisy watched the conversation bounce back and forth, and frowned a little at the look that passed between them. That wouldn’t do at all.

“Jemma, dear, will you fetch my fan?”

Jemma looked from Daisy to the fan laying on the seat beside her and back again. 

Daisy only had to hold her gaze for a few seconds before Jemma capitulated and then she shifted to face Fitz.

“It’s going to be alright, Fitz. You’re doing the right thing,” Daisy said quietly. It wasn’t like Jemma wasn’t listening to every word, but at least there was the pretense of privacy.

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” His voice was softer as his gaze shifted across the carriage before landing on her. “Doing something for love could never be the wrong choice.”

“I’m glad you agree.” Fitz had been a good friend to her over the last few years. After Lincoln had left there had been a bit of a hole in her life. The stream was no longer the refuge it had been, too full of memories. But the stables had called to her in a different way.

Fitz had been there when she’d needed someone to listen. They had become close. Friends. Maybe something more like family, but he’d always been there for her. When Jemma had been hired as her personal maid, the three of them had become inseparable. At least until romance had bloomed. It had been a blessing that by then old Mr. Jones had become a pensioner and Fitz had been promoted to coachman in his place. If he hadn’t accompanied them to London, the distance would have been unbearably difficult. Letters were all well and good, but they were nothing like being together. 

But, as it was, Jemma had helped her dress and kept her company as much as she was allowed, and Fitz had been the one to ferry her about town in the family coach. 

It would have been the ideal arrangement if it hadn’t been for all the suitors and courting, and pretending to be interested in what all those ridiculous men had to say. 

But that was all behind her now. She knew exactly who she wanted to spend her life with. Had known since the first day she met him really, no matter how impossible it all was. So even though it wasn’t proper, she was doing what needed to be done to be with the man she loved.

* * *

“I think we’re almost there,” Jemma said, peeking out the window. 

“We must be,” Daisy agreed. The carriage rolled through the outskirts of a small town. It was very different from the bustle of London, but exactly what she needed right now. 

The replacement coachman directed them towards the inn and when they stopped Fitz handed Daisy down from the carriage and then turned back to Jemma.

Even when she was safely on the ground and Daisy was leading the way inside, she noticed he hadn’t dropped Jemma’s hand.

After securing a private room to dine, Daisy paced back and forth in front of the window while Fitz and Jemma looked on.

“I can’t believe he hasn’t caught up to us yet. It’s like he doesn’t even care about my virtue.”

“Technically, your, ah, virtue isn’t in any danger.” 

Daisy stopped pacing to look over to where Fitz stood — looking a little bit pinker than normal — with a protective arm around Jemma.

“I’ve caught the two of you a few too many times for you to be embarrassed about this right now,” she said. 

“Yeah, well...that’s why I’m embarrassed!”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Jemma added. “I just know I’m going to get turned out without a reference.”

“Probably,” Daisy agreed. “But we already knew that. And weren’t you the one who came up with this plan?”

“Yes, but that was before I understood the whole extent of your...your bad girl shenanigans.”

Daisy laughed, feeling lighter than she had all day. 

“Don’t worry about my father. I’ve already put in a word for you with someone else. Someone who’s looking for a housekeeper and a butler.”

Daisy allowed herself a moment to appreciate her own genius as a confused look settled over Fitz’s face and Jemma’s eyes widened. 

“Daisy! That’s...that’s…”

“You’ll have to get married, of course,” Daisy interrupted. “After Fitz finishes running off with me, that is.”

“Oh, Daisy!”

Happiness shone on Jemma’s face, which was a much better look than the uncertainty of a moment ago. Jemma threw her arms around her, nearly knocking Daisy off balance. 

“I think I’m supposed to get the hug,” Fitz teased, but when Daisy met his eyes they were shining with emotion.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Jemma gave Daisy one last squeeze before pulling Fitz into a quick hug. “I’m going to miss you, Daisy. You’re my best friend.”

“It won’t be forever.”

“I hope you’re --”

The sound of the door crashing open interrupted Jemma’s words.

“Daisy, my flower. There you are!”

“Hello, papa,” Daisy greeted him with a smile.

He rushed to her side, examining her like she was his prized horse. She almost opened her mouth to show him her teeth.

“Did they hurt you?” His gaze, suddenly full of anger, shifted to Fitz and Jemma. Daisy held her breath, but all Jemma did was stiffen her spine and stand up straighter.

“Of course not,” she said, placing a hand on his arm. “We were just running away to Gretna Green.”

“Y-you...no…” he sputtered. “You will not marry _him_. You are better than that.”

“But, papa!”

For a second she was worried she had overdone it, her gaze jumping to Fitz in panic. But he stared steadily back at her and she turned a smile back on her father.

“I mean it, Daisy. We’re going home. I’m not sure who will have you now after...this, but I’ll do my best to find someone worthy.” 

He took her arm, looking for the world that there was nothing more exciting happening than a father escorting his daughter back to their carriage. But she knew the damage had been done. There was no assurance that their carriage chase across the border had been completely missed. He pulled up short as they passed Jemma and Fitz.

“You two!” Fitz flinched, but neither of them backed down. “You’re dismissed. I never want to see either of you again.”

“Yes, sir,” Jemma said, bobbing a small curtsey.

Daisy was proud of her. She’d come a long way from the mousy girl who’d started as her maid.

“Come now, Daisy.”

He tugged her towards the door and she hesitated only long enough to slip a packet into Jemma’s hands. She had no doubt Fitz and Jemma would find their way, but that didn’t mean her pin money and sapphire necklace couldn’t help them a bit as they got settled.

Hopefully it wouldn't be too long until they were together again. She’d spent too many hours gossiping with Jemma not to know how their story ended. And by the time they were reunited she’d know the ending to her own love story as well.


	4. Then - 1810

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation by the stream turns into something so much more for Daisy and Lincoln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having another bad day, so I'm posting a new chapter for you! This one is for @tomatobookworm and @daisylincs.
> 
> All the love to @agentofship <3

Lincoln sat under the tree by the stream — the one on _his_ side and waited only a little impatiently for some sign of Daisy’s approach. Perhaps he’d been a little dramatic about them never seeing each other again, but it had been true that it was different. They were no longer the children they had been, and their years apart only served to make their differences more obvious.

Daisy had only gotten more beautiful, more confident. And he...well, his father had managed to lose the family fortune on a bad investment, and now there would be nothing left to inherit. Nothing except the land. Which was fine with him. But it did put them in entirely different social circles.

And now it was time for him to return to school, yet again. Their time together was more and more brief with each passing year, especially now that they could only rely on servants’ gossip to know when they were both at home. He didn’t have much hope she’d appear today, but he would wait as long as he could. There was no telling when he’d be back.

“There you are.” He was so lost in thought that he missed her approach, not even noticing her until she was right in front of him. “I didn’t think you were coming.”

“When have I ever missed a chance to see you?”

“Well, there was that time when --”

“When have I missed a chance to see you when it was my choice to make?”

“Well, never, I guess.”

“That’s right. Never.” 

Daisy carefully made her way across the stream, holding her skirts up to keep them out of the water. It always brought a smile to his face to see her acting so proper when he knew she was anything but.

“I’m heading back to school in the morning.” He hoped she felt a little bit of the loss that he did at the thought, but it was difficult to tell from the expression on her face. At some point his feelings towards her had shifted, and she was no longer the silly girl she had been. No longer his friend.

He’d hoped that maybe they could be something else. That wasn’t likely to happen now. Without a name or a fortune, he didn’t have much to offer her. And their friendship wouldn’t matter much once she went to London. She was nearly old enough for her first season, and he didn’t think her parents would wait one moment longer than they had to before giving her a debut into proper society. It was what she deserved after all.

“Lucky you.” Daisy dropped into the grass beside him, carefully settling her skirts around her in a mockery of proper behavior. He couldn’t help the smile that spread over his face. “What?”

“Just thinking.”

“Oh? And is that overtaxing your brain? I thought you were supposed to be learning something at that fancy school.”

“No! And I am. It’s just...just nice to see you still being you.”

“Who else would I be?” she asked, her smile teasing. “Did you really expect me to transform into someone else while you were gone?”

“No, but I was a little worried about you. I thought that maybe your mother would finally be successful in transforming you into a proper lady.”

Daisy snorted. “Oh, she thinks she has. I have memorized the lineage of all the eligible gentlemen, danced until I can hardly feel my feet in these ridiculous slippers, and practiced embroidery until I thought I’d go mad.” She pulled at the grass beneath her fingertips and sighed. “But as soon as I’m alone I can go back to just being Daisy.”

“Good, because I prefer just Daisy.”

“Do you?”

“Of course.”

“Because you don’t even know that other girl. The proper one.”

She scooted almost imperceptibly closer, but he’d be able to sense her movements anywhere.

“I’m sure she’s fine. But this is the real you.”

Daisy raised her eyebrows at him and he almost cowered under her stare, feeling heat rise on his neck. He hadn’t found himself on the receiving end of that kind of look in years. Ever since the last time he’d accidentally encountered Daisy’s mother.

“Not that...not that I get to decide who the real you is.” He swallowed and turned away, afraid he’d say more than he meant to. It was an odd feeling, not knowing exactly what to say to her. After their years of friendship he’d thought it would be easy. But he didn’t know how to acknowledge the distance between them, or to tell her that he wished it didn’t have to be that way.

* * *

Daisy studied Lincoln, aware of the change that had come over him, but not entirely sure why. It made her a little uncomfortable to realize that she no longer knew him as well as she once had. On other days down at their stream she would have known exactly what to say, exactly how to tease him out of his doldrums. But now, he didn’t seem sad. Pensive maybe, but not sad.

“Sometimes I’m not sure who I am anymore.” She plucked at a few blades of grass, tossing them carelessly into the wind, wishing she could just follow whatever path she chose. “Miss Daisy Johnson is who I am, and she will have to marry some fancy lord someday.”

Lincoln was silent, staring off into the distance, so she continued. “But that also isn’t who I am. I don’t want to be bartered for money or influence.”

“That’s...well, you still have time. You haven’t made your debut yet.”

“That doesn’t change my future.”

“No, but that means that at least for now you can forget about all of that and just enjoy the afternoon with the most interesting person you know.”

“You?”

“What? Of course, me!”

“Calm down, Lincoln.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, meaning to calm him down, but instead felt a not unpleasant flutter somewhere deep inside her. “You know I’m just teasing.”

“I do,” he said with a nod, looking at where her hand still rested on his shoulder.

Feeling a bit silly, she pulled her hand away.

“Let’s just enjoy the afternoon. Tomorrow you’ll be back at your fancy school with your books and --”

She giggled, taken off guard as his fingers tickled her side. It wasn’t the same through her corset, but the touch was enough to send sensations skittering through her. 

“Promise to stop teasing me about school.”

“No…” She inhaled a breath. “Never.”

“If that’s how you want it.” 

He reached for her other side, no different than he’d done a hundred times before. But it was different this time. They were different. Not willing to give him the advantage -- he’d been teasing as well, after all -- she poked at his side, following him as he rolled to his back.

After a few breathless moments with laughter filling the air, Daisy came back to herself. She was torn between Daisy, the girl enjoying an afternoon with her best friend in the world, and Daisy, the young lady who would likely be married in a few years. Married and never to see Lincoln again. It was a sobering thought. 

Lincoln must have seen the look on her face because he abruptly stopped tickling her.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have --”

“No, it’s not that. It’s that everything is changing. Has already changed. Even…”

Nearby the flapping of wings startled them, and Daisy turned her head, only to find herself face-to-face with Lincoln. She didn’t want this. Didn’t want everything to change. But before she could say the words, he leaned towards her, capturing her lips in a kiss full of nothing but sweetness. 

She hadn’t expected her first kiss to be in the grass near a stream. She’d always pictured it as a stolen kiss in a glittering ballroom. Some faceless man who she’d marry someday.

But this...this was much better. She kissed him back the best she could from her awkward position half on top of him, her skirts twisted around her legs.

“Lincoln…” She breathed his name as her eyelids fluttered open. She was pleased to see that he looked just as dazed as she felt. “You know you aren’t supposed to kiss a lady without asking for permission.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, searching her face for something. “I’ll keep that in mind if I happen to see a lady.”

Her mouth opened and closed a few times and he started to laugh at her. This wouldn’t change their future, but for now, she had the perfect solution. Before he could tease her further, she slotted her lips against his once more. Thankfully she’d finally found a way to stop him from talking, and it was delightful.


	5. Now - A Sennight Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yet another ball, Daisy and Jemma formulate a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the thanks to @agentofship for continuing to encourage my nonsense.

Going to parties night after night was surprisingly exhausting. It wasn’t the parties themselves. Those had lost their thrill only a few weeks into her first Season when she’d found out Grant Ward, the younger son of a marquess, wasn’t quite who she thought he was. It was all of the pretending. She had to pretend to want to be in town when she’d much prefer to be home. She had to pretend to not have a care in the world when she really spent her time making investments on her father’s behalf. 

And worst of all, she had to pretend to be interested in the men who courted her, stroking their egos to keep them interested enough to keep her mother happy, while not giving them hope that she’d actually marry them. 

So here she was again, her dance card full as it was every time she attended a ball. In her fourth season and still unmarried, she suspected she was a bit of a novelty for the eligible gentleman. Many men had courted her, but no one had managed to secure her hand. Right now she was being pursued by Mr. Fitzsimmons, some sort of distant relative of the Earl of Perth, and Lord Sousa. If she hadn’t already decided not to marry any of them, Sousa would have been acceptable. At least he was kind and didn’t seem to believe she was some sort of ninny.

But, in reality, she couldn’t trust that any of them wanted her for anything other than her money. Not like Lincoln. Her dowry would certainly help him with his estate, but he’d loved her before they’d even started considering such things. She had no doubts about him and she never had.

If only her parents were so understanding.

By the time they left the ball, her feet aching and her painted on smile feeling more and more precarious by the moment, she decided she was done. No more pretending. No more flirting and smiling at men she would never care about the way she did Lincoln. No more Ward, or Robbie, or Deke, or Miles, or Sousa.

Her mother noticed her mood and shot her a glance that had her sitting up straight in her place opposite her in the carriage. She’d have to wait until she was alone to figure out a plan.  
Or nearly alone anyway, since she was rarely alone.

“I think Lord Sousa is nearly ready to propose. You’ve done a wonderful job tempting him, darling.”

“I hardly think I’ve done anything to tempt him, mother. We’ve only danced and talked.” She kept her eyes down so her mother couldn’t see the frustration burning there. “As is proper.”

“Of course. But he danced with you twice tonight. That’s a sure sign a man is about to offer marriage.”

Daisy did her best not to snort. Her mother would certainly consider that unladylike. But if two dances meant marriage then she’d have been married long ago. She had experienced nearly four years of men claiming two dances at a ball. That wasn’t a sign of anything as far as she was concerned. But she’d learned to hold her tongue when it would benefit her.

“Yes, mother.”

* * *

“-- and then she said he was about to propose.”

“Well, maybe he is,” Jemma added unhelpfully as she helped Daisy out of her gown.

“He isn’t.” She stepped out of the fabric pooled around her feet. “And it doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t say yes anyway. But that isn’t what’s important here.”

“Alright. What’s important here?”

This was one of the reasons Daisy loved Jemma so much. She always wanted to focus right on the salient facts and work from there.

“What’s important is that I am done with this. I’m not doing it anymore,”

“Not doing what?”

Jemma helped her into her night rail and then waited while she sat down before taking down her coiffure. 

“I’m not pretending anymore. I’m done with the parties and the dancing. And the — the games.”

“Hmmm,” Jemma murmured sympathetically. “Are you certain they are? Games, I mean.”

“Well, yes. I don’t care for them and they don’t care for me.” As Jemma carefully removed each pin from her hair, Daisy finally started to relax, the stress of the evening and her determination to change her fate colliding into a knot of exhaustion in her chest. “I’m just so tired.”

Jemma met her eyes in the mirror and studied her carefully.

“It’s possible they care for you. Or maybe one of them does. Lord Sousa perhaps? From the gossip among the servants there is every reason to believe he does mean to propose.”

Daisy rolled her eyes, knowing Jemma was likely right. She hated that. 

“Well, even if he does, I don’t want to marry him. He --” She hesitated, not sure how much she should say.

“He isn’t Lincoln. I know.” Jemma gave a sad sort of smile. “But I thought your parents were very clear about that.”

Daisy bit her lip, thinking. There must be something she could do. “They were. And now he doesn’t dare ask again.”

“Well...what if he didn’t have to?”

Daisy turned in her chair, not following Jemma’s thoughts. “What do you mean?”

“If you want your mother to quit throwing you at every titled gentleman then all you have to do is make yourself unmarriageable.” 

“Jemma!” Realizing she had nearly shouted her name, Daisy slapped a hand over her mouth. Then, more quietly, she added, “Jemma, what are you suggesting?”

“Oh! Not that.” Both of them giggled like schoolgirls and Daisy realized she was having more fun talking to her maid than she’d ever had at a ball. And it had always been that way. “I just meant that you could do something that your mother would consider beyond the pale, even if you haven’t done anything wrong. Not really.”

For a few seconds Daisy considered having the coachman take her home. To Lincoln. She’d be there before her parents could catch her and then there would be nothing they could do. But she just as quickly dismissed the idea. If she wanted to run away with him, she could have done that years ago. They could have been to Gretna Green before anyone realized they were gone.

But that would leave her at odds with her parents. And Lincoln wouldn’t have their approval and acceptance. That was not how she wanted to start her marriage.

“Alright.” Daisy nodded. “I’ll do it. If I ruin myself -- without actually ruining myself -- then my parents won’t have a choice but to consider Lincoln.”

“I have an idea, but you might not like it.”

“I’m sure your idea is wonderful. It isn’t like you have bad ideas. Well, except for when you thought the stables were a private place to slip away with Fitz.”

“I told you, we weren’t trying to hide. We just got...a little carried away.”

“Yes, well, I can’t unsee that now. You’re just lucky it was me that found you.”

“That isn’t really relevant right now. We just need to figure out how you can ruin yourself.”

“I can’t really get caught with someone or I’ll have to marry him.”

“What if it just looks like you are about to do something that would embarrass your parents so they decide you have to get married right away?”

“Like running away to Scotland?”

“Isn’t that the same problem? Won’t they just let you marry whichever man you decide to run away with?” Jemma tilted her head to the side. “Actually, that is probably what they hope you’ll do. Make a decision and find yourself married before you can change your mind.”

“Of course. But only if he is acceptable. If they think he’s unacceptable --”

“You mean, not a gentleman?”

“Yes, Jemma.” Daisy waved her arm to dismiss Jemma’s concerns. “Not a gentleman. But also not a rake, obviously.”

“Obviously. And where are you going to find this paragon? Won’t any man who isn’t a gentleman who is _running away with an heiress_ just go through with it and marry you?”

“There must be someone.” Daisy tapped her fingernail against her lips as she thought. “We just need to find a man who is utterly unacceptable, but has no interest in marrying me. Someone kind and thoughtful, who understands my situation and would want to help.”

Jemma was being uncharacteristically silent and when Daisy looked up at her again it was to find her with a wide smile on her face. Slightly afraid that she’d broken her maid with all this talk of running away and unacceptable gentleman, Daisy stood and reached for her hands.

“Are you alright?”

“What? Yes, of course.” She shook her head. “I think I have the perfect man for you. He’s wonderful and kind, and I’m certain he doesn’t want to marry you.”

Picking up on Jemma’s idea, Daisy started smiling as well. 

“Jemma, you are a genius. If you can convince him, we can work on the rest of the plan.”


	6. Then - 1812

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Daisy is about to leave for London she sees Lincoln one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a bit since I last updated this since I was writing Christmas fics and then finishing some other WIPs, but I have the last two chapters of this written and ready to post.
> 
> Thanks to @agentofship for fixing all my words! <3

Daisy was almost giddy with excitement as she made her way down the path to the stream. This was the first time she’d been able to get away in ages. There had been so much to do in preparation for going to town, but now there was a moment’s peace and she wasn’t about to let the opportunity pass. Her mother had retreated to her rooms in the middle of the day, which was decidedly out of the ordinary, but Daisy knew she’d be back in form soon so she didn’t have much time.

Her first Season.

They’d be leaving for London in the morning and she couldn’t get there soon enough. Parties and dancing. Hearing all the gossip firsthand instead of through letters months later. It was what she’d been raised for.

And after the Season she’d come home -- and marry Lincoln. Even if they hadn’t been able to see each other very often, she was confident in his love, and that wasn’t something she ever wanted to live without. She’d promised herself she’d keep an open mind, for her parents mostly, but she’d decided years ago that Lincoln was the one she wanted. She could do what needed to be done, however, and she’d make the most of it. At the very least she’d have beautiful gowns and all the excitement of courtship without any of the pressure to marry the first man who showed an interest.

The weather had turned cold and she pulled her cloak closer around her as she picked her way down the path. She didn’t really expect to see him, but it would be enough to just be in the place where they’d spent so many happy times over the years. Now that she was finally grown those carefree moments took on an entirely different importance.

But when she made her way to the clearing, there he was sitting on the other bank. He hadn’t seemed to notice her so she studied him for a moment. His hair shone in the sunlight making its way through the trees and he looked quite dashing sitting there looking off into the distance.

“Do you want some company?” Daisy called.

Lincoln startled before hurrying to his feet. “Daisy! I didn’t see you there.”

He stayed on his side of the stream, not crossing over to her as he usually did.

“Is something wrong?” She studied his face more closely, worry creeping into her voice.

He scrubbed a hand across his face and he suddenly looked older than she’d ever seen him. At some point he’d changed from the boy she’d met into a man. It shouldn’t have been a new realization, but it stung a bit to acknowledge that he’d be taking on more responsibilities of running an estate while she would be spending her time engaged in frivolity. But if there was one thing she’d learned in her eighteen years, it was that not much about life made sense. Once she had a home of her own, things would be different. She would decide how to spend her time -- and she had no intention of spending her days on embroidery or the pianoforte. And even better, Lincoln would never expect her to.

That was more than she could say for any other man she’d met.

“Yes. No. Everything.”

He gave her an apologetic look and there was some consolation in the fact that he apparently didn’t expect her to understand his cryptic words.

Daisy carefully picked her way across the stream, the rocks that used to seem more than big enough small beneath her feet. She swept her skirts to the side and kept her gaze on her boots. A tumble into the water would be very cold this time of year and she didn’t want to catch a chill. Not when she’d be traveling in the morning. When she finally reached his side, she held her arms out and he pulled her close. He was warm, even in the cold air, and she snuggled as close to him as she could.

“What’s wrong?”

“I know we talked about it...that it wasn’t the right time, but I went to talk to your father today.”

“Oh, Lincoln.” Daisy raised a gloved hand to his cheek, guiding his gaze to hers. “You know I have to leave.”

“I know,” he agreed. “It just became very real knowing that you were leaving, and I couldn’t wait another minute.”

The events of the day started falling into place. Her temporary freedom, her mother’s retreat to her rooms, the servants bustling around the house and keeping her from her father’s study.

“He didn’t!”

At the clear outrage in her voice, Lincoln finally looked directly at her. She had expected to see anger. What she couldn't have anticipated were the hint of tears in his eyes.

“He turned me down out of hand. Didn’t even listen to my offer.”

“He doesn’t know what I want. He can’t speak for me,” Daisy insisted.

“But he does...he’s your father, Daisy. And he’s right.” Daisy only had to ponder that for a moment before he continued. “He said I didn’t have anything to offer you. That you can do better. And you can. You deserve the world.”

“And that’s what you’ll give me.” 

“No, Daisy. Don’t you see he’s right?” Lincoln took a step back and cold air settled between them. “You can marry a duke or...or a prince. You should be showered with jewels and new bonnets, and whatever fripperies ladies of the ton desire. Marrying the first boy you met isn’t the life you deserve.”

Anger rose through her and she practically vibrated with it. “What if I don’t care about all of that? What if I know what I want? Shouldn’t I get to choose?”

“I...I --”

“Oh, that’s right. You and my father think you know what’s best for me, and what I want doesn’t matter. I don’t matter. I’m just a pawn for others.”

She knew she was likely hurting him, but for once she didn’t care. She’d spent eighteen years acting the lady -- the best she could anyway -- but this was too big a decision to leave up to the whim of others.

“No! Of course not. I don’t think that.” He reached for her but she gave him a look meant to tell him she wasn’t giving in. “You know I don’t think that.”

“Do I? Because it would be difficult to know from what you’ve said to me today.”

“I love you, Daisy.” He held out his hands. “I just want the best for you. And your parents do too.”

Her resolve cracked a little, but she wasn’t ready to forgive him just yet.

“Then trust me. I know what’s best for me. And that’s you.”

“But I don’t have anything to give you.”

“You can give me you,” she said with a smile. “We can work to build a life together. Be the people we want to be and not just do what is expected of us.”

That was the life she wanted.

“I just don’t want you to change your mind one day and realize you made a huge mistake.”

“I won’t. I’d run away with you now if you asked me to.”

“But how do you know that for sure?”

She bit her lip, thinking. He was obviously stuck on her father’s words. She knew better than anyone how convincing her father could be when he wanted to be charming.

“I’m going to London tomorrow. I will dance and flirt and experience everything I can.” Lincoln nodded a little sadly. “And when I come home I’ll tell you I still haven’t changed my mind and you’re the one I want to marry.”

“Do you think so?”

“I know so.” Daisy had made up her mind ages ago. And once she made her mind up about something, she didn’t change it easily. She’d inherited that from her parents as well. “As long as you haven’t changed your mind --”

“I haven’t,” he hastened to say. “I wouldn’t.”

“I love you, Lincoln. You have to trust me.”

“I do. And I love you too. So much.”

Daisy smiled, the weight that had settled on her as they’d talked lifting. 

“Then, we’ll find a way.”

For the first time that afternoon Lincoln actually smiled and this time when she found herself in his arms their lips met in a kiss she’d carry with her until they were together again.

* * *

While she had been by his side, Lincoln had felt slightly better. Daisy had a confidence that he envied to the point that she swept him away with her plans.

But he also knew she really might not know what the Season could be like. She’d spent most of her life living near a sleepy village. He didn’t doubt her love, but no matter what he’d said, he wasn’t sure he was the best man for her -- the best husband for her. There were so many men who could give her more, though they wouldn't love her the same way he did.

Surrounded by barren trees and the water burbling by, Lincoln made a vow. If Daisy came back to him, he’d do his best to give her everything she deserved.


	7. Now - Four Weeks after Reading the Banns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all her planning and plotting Daisy's wedding day finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! This was such a fun fic to write. A big thank you to everyone who followed this fic. I knew it was the perfect story for Daisy and Lincoln, it just took me some time to get there :)
> 
> And a special thank you to @agentofship for all her help!
> 
> The wedding vows in this chapter are from https://vanessariley.com/blog/tag/wedding-vows/

The time it had taken to read the banns had felt like an eternity. The four weeks that had passed since her father had informed her she was to wed Lincoln had crept by slowly, each second seemingly ticking by in slow motion.

But now the day was finally here.

They’d only seen each other a few times in the intervening weeks, her parents careful to make sure there was no hint of impropriety. Daisy wasn’t certain what they thought she’d do. She’d already run off with the coachman, it wasn’t like there was really anything more she could do at this point to be scandalous. And she didn’t want to. Not when she was finally getting everything she wanted.

The parish church wasn’t what her mother had dreamed of for Daisy, as she’d mentioned more than once that morning, but to Daisy it was perfect. She was wearing her finest gown, adorned in sparkling jewels that were to be part of her dowry. On that, at least, her mother had been unwilling to compromise. But best of all was the man waiting for her at the altar. The man she was to wed. 

She made her way towards Lincoln and the vicar, careful to keep her eyes cast downward to better appear to be the innocent miss she was. But once she reached the altar she couldn’t keep her gaze from darting towards Lincoln, just to convince herself it was all real.

The vicar cleared his throat and began the words of the marriage ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God…”

She let the words wash over her, not terribly concerned with what he was saying. Once the ceremony was over they’d be man and wife and then they only had to make it through the wedding breakfast before they could retreat to Lincoln’s estate.

Unfortunately this ceremony was interminable.

“...Lincoln Campbell, wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded Wife, to live together after God’s ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?”

Her attention snapped back to the church as she waited for Lincoln’s answer.

When he did, his voice was calm and clear. “I will.”

Then the vicar turned to her. 

“Daisy Johnson wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded Husband, to live together after God’s ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?”

While she internally bristled at the words obey and serve, outwardly she knew she remained serene. “I will.”

The rest of the ceremony passed quickly and after a wedding breakfast that she hardly remembered, Daisy and Lincoln were finally alone.

The ride in the carriage wasn’t long enough to say all the things she wanted to say, but it was just long enough for her to reacquaint herself with the taste of her husband’s kiss.

Happiness filled her and she couldn’t keep the wide smile from her face.

* * *

After arriving at her new home, Daisy was introduced to the servants, though she hardly needed to be introduced to Jemma and Fitz. She was tempted to pull them both into a hug, though she doubted that would be a good start in her role as lady of the house. But there would be time to catch up later. She was already planning to meet with Jemma in the morning to discuss menus and schedules and all the myriad things she was now responsible for. She’d ask Jemma to pass on her thanks to Fitz. She was actually a little surprised that her plan had worked out so well. She was here now, though, and that was what mattered.

But now she was in her room, alone for the first time that day. It was nice to have some time just to think, though the direction of her thoughts right now, steadfastly fixed on her upcoming wedding night, didn’t lend themselves to much calm.

A knock on the door to the adjoining room before it swung open pulled her from her thoughts. She met Lincoln’s eye in the glass before turning towards him.

“I wasn’t sure if I should expect you,” she said pointedly. “I’m not certain you’re supposed to leave your bride all alone on her wedding night.”

“I wasn’t leaving you alone.” He cleared his throat. “I just thought you might want a little time to yourself. A new husband. A new home. That’s a lot for one day.”

“I told you I wouldn’t change my mind.” She stood and walked towards him. “And I didn’t. This is what I want. You are what I want.”

Once she was within a few steps of him, she was pulled into his arms for a searing kiss. It burned through her and confirmed what she’d always expected about the passion inside him. 

Their kisses turned to soft sighs and wandering hands, and before long they were moving towards the large four-poster bed.

“You should know that I don’t intend to obey and serve you,” she said, recalling the words of their marriage vows, as they pulled apart to draw breath.

“I would be very disappointed indeed if you did,” Lincoln said with a laugh. “That’s not the woman I fell in love with.”

“And who is the woman you fell in love with?”

“You...just you.” She shook her head and the fond look on his face made her smile. “A girl who knew what she wanted, a young lady full of dreams, and a woman who loves me even though I don’t understand why.”

* * *

Lincoln looked at her, emotions playing over her face at his words. Watching her was something he’d never grow tired of. So much time apart and so many moments when he was sure he’d lost her forever, but he’d done his best to always be the man she’d want him to be.

“That sounds like a long time to fall in love,” she said, drawing a finger down his robe.

He did his best to hide his response to her, though he wasn’t sure he succeeded based on the predatory look on her face. 

“It wasn’t. It was just right.” He pressed a quick kiss to her lips before they tumbled to the bed. “You were worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
